Oliver Atchison
'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details }|for }}}|}} follow. ''Caution is advised. ' Marley Adair "Reilly" is daughter of Alison "Ally" Reilly, and notoriously historic Alter figure Mason Adair. Up until Marley was sixteen years old, she had been living a relatively normal life with her Mother, Step-father and older brother Chace. Marley is the central character/protagonist of ''Hallows Edge. BIOGRAPHY Category:Templates Early LifeCategory:Infobox templates Marley was born on the 11th of August 1998. She is the product of an affair between two college medical students Allison Reilly (Neé Riot) and Mason Adair. Marley's mother, Ally, already had a son (Chace) during her latter years of high school with her immature fiance, Kieran Reilly. As soon as Mason became aware of Ally's pregnancy, he came clear about his past and upbringing as an Alter. Mason forced himself out of of his relationship with Ally and his future daughter, so that Marley could have the best opportunity at having a decent life without the Alter reputation strapped to her. Soon after Ally came clean to Kieran about the affair with Mason. Kieran remained hopelessly in love with Ally and decided to raise Marley as though his own. Alter History The Adair name is extremely significant in Alter history. The name ether gives off a legendary essence to whoever owns it, or suppresses fear into anyone who hears it. Marley is a third generation Adair, out of three who inherit Alter abilities. Due to genetics, she was not only given Mason's (and Grayson's) abilities but individual abilities to herself. ALTER ABILITIES Marley has approximately 3 known abilities * Wield the element of fire * Move Objects with her mind * Charismatic Influence (persuasion) *this is yet to be determined whether this is a natural trait of Marley's or an Alter ability. PERSONALITY Marley's personality dramatically changes throughout the course of the trilogy. When Marley is first introduced she is humble, polite, kind, charismatic and close-lipped- afraid to speak her mind and her real opinions. She hated conflict and preferred to stay out of drama and trouble. At her high school in New Orleans she was quite popular due to her natural charisma and external beauty. However she only ever sat with Alana and a small group of girls. She is partially insecure of speaking her mind due to her father (Kieran) often snapping at her when she posed a different opinion to him. This is the reason why Marley thinks about what she wants to say but never does. After discovering she is an Alter she is quick to be wary of people, becomes increasingly curious of others. Her anxiety triggers throughout night making her gasping for air and in a trance-like state where she feels she is trapped. It is a known fact that the Adair family are known to inherit a crazed mentality trait due to the many abilities they posses. When this trait is triggered for the first time Marley shows signs of extreme stubbornness, rudeness, brash behavior and frigid/irritated mannerisms. This is the craziness eating away at her brain making her unstable. Throughout the series Marley changes as a person dramatically- she becomes more confident and outspoken whilst maintaining her kindness and humbleness. She is forced into becoming a leader and turns out to be a very good one- being able to make difficult decisions for the greater good. APPEARANCE Marley is naturally an extremely beautiful girl, and this is mentioned heavily in reference to Marley's inferred character. Marley has pure blonde hair (sunshine blonde) that reaches her mid-back, and is thinly straight. She usually wears her hair down, parted to her left side. Sometimes her front is put back in a braid and sometimes yet rarely wears a headband in her hair. Her eyes are "doll-like" with thick long lashes and large hazel iris'. She is lightly tanned, and has a slight hourglass petite figure. Due to her athleticism she is muscle definition in her legs, arms (lightly) and her stomach. *this grows as she trains with Austin. Marley maintains an innocent, calm set to her face most of the time. She is quickly branded as 'pretty', 'stunning' or 'gorgeous' when people first set eyes on her. *Even going as far as to say 'prettiest many people have ever seen'. ''People don't expect Marley to be harmful due to her inferred character. Marley constantly tries to outgrow this brand to her. She doesn't gain much respect (even though she is an Adair child) due to her innocent beauty and continually tries to prove better. She constantly deflects these compliments and maintains that she has 'boring', 'normal' or 'plain' features. RELATIONSHIPS Marley acknowledges her relationships with a whole heart and messing with anyone she cares about/ loves will make her humanity switch off. This can be seen when she views ether Austin or Alana being tortured. She prizes these relationships with the uttermost importance in her life. Which makes her humane, and makes it hurt more when she's betrayed. Marley Reilly relationships (page) * Austin Cooper ''(Romantic Interest) '' * Alana Wells ''(Best friend) * Mason Adair (Father) * Oliver Atchison (Ex-boyfriend) * Ally Reilly (Mother) * Kieran Reilly (Step-father) * Chace Reilly (Brother) * Kolton Sommers'' (Close friend)'' * Grayson Adair (Grandfather) * Bianca Rivers (Close friend) * Blake Rivers ''(Close friend) '' TRIVIA * Marley has a habit of blushing deep red and biting the side of her lip when put in uncomfortable situations/is embarrassed/ or stares. * In regards to her appearance, many people refer to Marley as 'stunning' whereas she considers herself to be 'quite plain'. * She went to Nationals for track. * She is the fastest runner in her state. * Her biggest fear is being alone. * Favorite color is Sunshine yellow. __FORCETOC__